


Sasori's new inspiration

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: During Sasori's fight with Sakura, he is reminded of the first time his heart was affected by art. Sakura inspires him more.





	Sasori's new inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monophobian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/gifts).



When Sasori first sees her, he doesn't. He looks past her in his blinded search for beauty. He looks for power. Not for a girl.

The first time he was _affected_ by a sight, was a sculpture a villager had made out of stone and sand. It did not display a scene of some great war. It didn't display a mythological victory, but mundane scene. It was special in normality: a bowing girl washing sand from her hair.

He visited the square every day, until the wind eroded the sand. But even though it ended up looking like man-sized potato, he could still summon the details of the sculpture to his mind. The details of the eyelashes, the freckles that faded, and her pecil-thin lines of hair.

He wondered for a few months what it as about the sculpture, what what it means. A girl washing her hair with sand... it could mean anything. He forgot it. 

Now, Sasori unleashes his first attack on Chiyo's pink-haired companion.

She nosedives into the sand, and rolls away. Only then he discovers she looks like the sculpture. But unlike the statue rock, she moves fluently. She runs, she's alive. She reaches up and shakes the hand out of her hair.

His heart's drum suddenly speed up. It is stupid because he thought he had engineered it to the perfect pace. Yet here it goes faster, and it makes him experience so many emotions that he feels hurt. He's taken back through time and meets the statue again. He is just as affected.

Beauty was a difficult concept to define, but she was beautiful.

This is perhaps the first time he feels something for another person. This feels more real than most sensations. Deidara is beautiful in a similar way, but not completely. Deidara looks soft and kind, but act inherently to... loud? No, it's not loudness. Maybe it's too boyish.

He realizes she's a girl.

And her functionality is amazing. She dodges, and stretches, and kicks his puppets away. He is jealous of how fast she is. With all his years of experience of puppeteering, and still she manages to move at - oh, it's grandma Chiyo controlling her. That takes some of the spectacle away.

Now he wants to control her. He wants to puppeteer her. It should not matter that it's his opponents puppet, can he attach his own strings? He launches another attack, and she deflects it. But his chakra strings wrap around her arms and legs. He rips her away from Chiyo.

His grandmother doesn't let go easily. It becomes a tug of war, which ends as he threatens to have Mother inject poison in the puppet's spine.

Chiyo gives in. She lets go. She yells the girl's name Sakura all over again: Sakura! Sakura!

She looks funny when she's angry - and everything about her is intense, even her curses and words. But those don't matter, because he likes her vitality and her flame seems to burn without ever stopping. He likes the continuity in that. He pulls her hard, so her legs and arms are stretched out like an X. He reaches out, and lifts a hand. He runs it his fingers through the locks. He shakes the sand out of her hair.

Grains fall down, and they glitter as the sunlight hits them. She's marred and scarred and bloodied. She is still not giving up, and the sculputre fades from his mind.

Sakura is beautiful, and now she is all he sees. He put a hand on one of her bleeding wounds of her arm, and smudges the red over her bare skin. It leaves a long red stripe.

"I will fix you up," Aku no Sasori promises. "I am sorry I hurt you in this battle. I won. Calm down or I will make you."

He doesn't think this instant attraction is superficial. It is the most intense positive emotion he has ever felt. He's enraptured by more than her looks. He has seen her fight. He witnessed her emotions. So now all he wants it to get to know her. Endless conversations. They can do this as she heals from her wounds.

He takes a string of pink hair, and the blood taints it red. He tugs it behind her ear. He smiles and it's kind. The metal wire from his tummy rolls back in. It clicks in place. His smile, though kind, shows that his teeth are made of metal. It is the first time he has met someone as near-perfect as himself.  

"You will be my muse." 

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder how long Sakura would be able to keep him interested. Forever? Hah!
> 
> Please leave a comment! <3


End file.
